


Бегущий краем неба

by Yozhik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Бегущий краем неба

Когда-то он нарушил неписаное правило кошачьего рода – не водиться с людьми и собаками. Потому что его знакомец не был ни тем, ни другим. Как и он сам.  
Кот валяется на траве, задирает голову, смотрит в небо. Кто-то сказал бы – «по-человечески», но нет. Куда более осмысленно. Кот не знает имён, которые люди дают звёздам. Мог бы подслушать, выучить, но зачем. Он и так видит всех. Птицы, змеи, медвежата. А вон та звезда, что показалась над башней – блестящий глаз чёрного пса, бегущего по небу.  
Я знаю, думает кот, это ты. Теперь тебе не нужна моя помощь, чтобы куда-то добраться.  
Кошки видят лучше.


End file.
